


Just Desserts

by mathildia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuckolding, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: This was a tumblr prompt fill, but I like it enough to put it here.
Prompt was something involving the Captain Swan Queen dynamic, bonus points for anything involving bondage and/or cuckholding Hook





	

The table is large, oval, polished teak. His chair is the same. Tough. And he’s tied to it, ropes strapping his wrists to the arms, ropes at his chest, his thighs, his ankles. He can’t move at all. He’s sat like this and watched them eat dinner and now he’s watching them… eat... dessert.

Emma’s dessert. She's on the table, naked and spread out, hair like a golden fan, languid and luscious as any sea creature. And between her legs, on top of her, Regina, The Evil Queen, his rival and his conquerer. Emma still has her underwear on. Small practical white cotton things, a stark contrast with Regina’s complicated black straps in leather and lace. Regina is nipping at Emma’s tits through the white fabric. Emma is moaning. Killian squirms in his chair and says, “Your majesty.”

Regina looks over, eyes dark and heavy, “Can I help you, Captain?”

“Uh,” is all Hook manages for a moment, as his dick jolts with arousal. He can see the peak of Emma’s nipple through the wet cotton. “Your, you majesty, you promised me…”

Regina looks at him, “What?”

He swallows hard again, squirms as hard as he can against the tight ropes, bubbling shame. “You promised you’d gag me with… with….” He can’t bring himself to say it, can hardly bring himself to look.

“Oh,” Regina laughs a little. Emma’s eyes are open now. She’s looking at him as if she’d forgotten he was here. She’d been his once. Once, before they’d all discovered something they liked better. Regina looks thoughtful. “Do you deserve such a treasure as that? A filthy thing like you?”

“Please your majesty,” Hook manages. “It’ll keep me quiet.”

“You make a good point,” says Regina and she sits back on her heels and carefully removes Emma’s white cotton underwear, kissing both her inside knees as she does it. They’re so wet the fabric that’s been pressing between her thighs in transparent. Regina folds them carefully as Hook opens his mouth, then she pushes them inside, making sure the soaking wet part sits right on his tongue. He moans as the taste of Emma Swan, his favourite taste in the world, fills his mouth. And Regina buries _her_ mouth in Emma’s cunt and Emma moans and Hook’s dick pulses hopeless, with the sweetest agony.

**Author's Note:**

> http://mathildia.tumblr.com/


End file.
